1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools. Specifically, this invention relates to cleaning tools with long handles such as brooms, scrub brushes, and mops. The present invention involves the field of quickly removing a first cleaning tool from a retaining member and replacing it with a second cleaning tool chosen from a group of cleaning tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventors of the present invention are also co-inventors of pending patent application Ser. No. 14/595,134 filed on Jan. 12, 2015 and entitled “SPONGE ROLLER MOP WITH QUICK RELEASE MECHANISM TO REMOVE A DIRTY SPONGE FROM THE HOUSING WITHOUT HAVING TO TOUCH THE DIRTY OR CONTAMINATED SPONGE”, currently co-pending and issuing as U.S. Pat. No. 9,161,670 on Oct. 20, 2015; and co-pending patent application Ser. No. 14/852,525 filed on Sep. 12, 2015 entitled “SPONGE ROLLER MOP WITH QUICK RELEASE MECHANISM TO REMOVE A DIRTY SPONGE FROM A HOUSING WITHOUT HAVING TO TOUCH THE DIRTY OR CONTAMINATED SPONGE ALSO INCLUDING A SHOTGUN SPONGE WRINGING MECHANISM.”
The present invention and the inventions disclosed and claimed in the above two co-pending patent applications have similar quick release mechanisms. The closest relevant prior art of which the present inventors are aware is set forth in the above two co-pending patent applications, either disclosed to the Patent Office by the present inventors or cited by the patent examiner during the prosecution of the two cited co-pending patent applications.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved invention which will enable a user to have different cleaning tools affixed to different attaching members which incorporate a portion of the quick release mechanism attachments and which can be removably retained by a second portion of the quick release mechanism which second portion is also affixed to a handle.